tvdatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
Mr. Robot: eps2.0 unm4sk-pt2.tc
"eps2.0_unm4sk-pt2.tc" is the second episode of season two of the drama series Mr. Robot, and the twelfth episode of the series overall. It was written and directed by series creator Sam Esmail. This episode first aired on the USA Network on Wednesday, July 13th, 2016 at 10:00 pm. Synopsis Cast Principal Cast Guest Stars Co-Stars Notes & Trivia * Mr. Robot was created by Sam Esmail. * "Mr. Robot: 2.2" serves as a shortcut to this page. * This is the second part of a two-part story. * "eps2.0_unm4sk-pt1.tc" and "eps2.0_unm4sk-pt2.tc" were rebroadcast as back-to-back episodes on July 14th, 2016. * This is the fifth episode of Mr. Robot with Sam Esmail as a director. * This is the seventh episode of Mr. Robot with Sam Esmail as a writer. * This is the first appearance of Dominique DiPierro. * This is the second appearance of Ray Hayworth. Allusions * Bloopers * Quotes * Elliot Alderson: When you look closely at the seams between order and chaos, do you see the same things I see? The strain, the tears, the glimpses of truth hidden underneath. Why do they fight so desperately to mask what they are? Or is it that they become who they are when they put on the mask? Sometimes I wonder what you hide behind, my silent friend. What mask do you wear? Or are you just as afraid as the rest of them? Me? Am I afraid? Nah, man. I'm different. .... * Elliot Alderson: Hello? * Tyrell Wellick: Is it really you? * Elliot Alderson: Who is this? * Tyrell Wellick: Bonsoir, Elliot. .... * Ray Heyworth: Control is about as real as a one-legged unicorn taking a leak at the end of a double rainbow. .... * Antara Nayar: A guy walks up to a woman at a bar. He flirts with her. He makes small talk, but the woman insists she isn't gonna go home with him. Guy says, "What if I offer you one million to sleep with me?" The woman's never had a million dollars in her life. She stops and considers the offer very seriously. The guy changes his mind, says, "What if I change my offer to a dollar instead?" Woman is aghast. "What kind of woman do you think I am?" Guy says, "We already figured that out. Now we're just negotiating." .... * Elliot Alderson: When you look closely at the seams between order and chaos, do you see the same things I see? The strain, the tears, the glimpses of truth hidden underneath. Why do they fight so desperately to mask what they are? Or is it that they become who they are when they put on the mask? Sometimes I wonder what you hide behind, my silent friend. What mask do you wear? Or are you just as afraid as the rest of them? Me? Am I afraid? Nah, man. I'm different. .... * Ray Heyworth: You know, you two would get along. She likes to ignore me too. .... * Phillip Price: In the fallout of the Great Depression, FTR closed all the banks for a bank holiday and then he reopened them in stages when they were reported to being sound. Later, historians discovered what we in this room now know; that those reports, they are mostly lies. Nevertheless, it worked, it worked because the public believed the government had everything under control. You see? That is the business model for this great nation of ours. Every business day when our market bells ring, we con people to believing in something: The American Dream, family values... ; could be freedom fries for all I care. It doesn't matter! As long as the con works and people buy, sell whatever it is that we want them to. .... * Phillip Price: We con people into believing in something, the American dream, family values. Could be freedom fries for all I care. It doesn't matter as long as the con works and people buy and sell whatever it is we want them to. .... * Elliot Alderson: When you look closely at the seams between order and chaos, do you see the same things I see: strain, tears, glimpses of truth hiding underneath? Why do they fight so desperately to mask what they are? Or is it that they become who they are when they put on the mask? Sometimes I wonder what you hide under my silent grin. What mask do you wear? Or are you as afraid as the rest of them? Me? Am I afraid? No man. I am different. See also External Links * * * * * * Keywords Computer hacking | Federal Bureau of Investigation | New York | New York City | Unicorns Category:2016/Episodes Category:Episodes with crew categories